A plurality of panel-shaped light-emitting sources such as an organic EL (organic electroluminescence) panel or a light-emitting diode (LED) panel disposed side by side may be used as one light-emitting device. In such a light-emitting device, it is possible to perform illumination in various forms by controlling a plurality of light-emitting sources.
On the other hand, a DMX512-A standard is used as a standard for controlling a light-emitting device. In the DMX512-A standard, a light-emitting device is constituted of a master control unit for controlling a plurality of light-emitting sources and a slave device which includes a light-emitting source and a control unit. The master control unit transmits a command including control data to the slave device through a communication line. The control unit included in the slave device controls the light-emitting source in accordance with the control data included in the command.
Meanwhile, Patent Document 1 discloses the following technique regarding an illumination apparatus for guidance. The control device includes a main control board and a plurality of control units. The plurality of control units are connected to the main control board in series. A plurality of illumination devices are connected in series to each of the plurality of control units.